


My wish, My life, Myself

by Kiori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiori/pseuds/Kiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome es una niña de alta sociedad o por lo menos debe serlo, pero cuando se transfiere a Seiyo cosas extrañas empiezan a pasar.</p><p>¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay pequeñas personitas volando? ¡Sálvame, Sesshoumaru-onii-sama!</p><p> </p><p>No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Shugo Chara, todos sus derechos van a sus respectivos autores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wish, My life, Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy una nueva usuaria en Archive of Our Own, estos fanfics ya están publicados en fanfiction.net bajo el nombre de Akari Kinomoto, mis fics están solo en estos dos sitios, no en ningún otro, por lo que si los ves en alguna otra página es plagio, avísame si eso ocurre.
> 
> Gracias.

"¡Kawaii Kagome-chan!, ese uniforme te queda muy bien."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Kikyo-sama, es muy amable de su parte."

"Ne Kagome-chan, ya te dije que me digas onee-sama, seguramente Sesshomaru es quien te está enseñando a comportarte de esa forma, ya hablaré después con ese tempano de hielo para que deje de darte tan mal ejemplo."

"Hai Kikyo-sama."

_Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho, tengo ocho años y mañana será mi primer día de clases en la academia Seiyo, onii-sama fue quien hizo mi traslado, así que estoy segura de que es un buen lugar, pero nada ha cambiado, mi deber es el mismo sin importar en qué lugar estudie, debo comportarme como una señorita educada, sé que debo hacerlo por onii-sama ya que no me gustaría causarle problemas, sin embargo a veces me siento cansada, ser una señorita implica no gritar ni quejarse y es muy cansado reprimir todo eso, pero por onii-sama resistiré, porque soy capaz de hacer todo por Sesshomaru-onii-sama_

"Kagome-chan… Kagome-chan... ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien Kagome-chan?"

_Me distraje demasiado pensando._

"Hai Kikyo-sama, solo estoy un poco distraída, mañana empezaré en una nueva clase y estoy un poco inquieta por ello."

"No te preocupes Kagome-chan, eres tan amable y educada que te llevarás muy bien con todo el mundo, ahora descansa, mañana será un largo pero hermoso día."

Quizás Kikyo-san tenía razón, ya estaba empezando a tener sueño, así que lo mejor era irme a la cama "Oyasumi nasai Kikyo-sama."

"Oyasumi Kagome-chan."

Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación a dormir o por lo menos a intentar dormir ya que no podía dormirme.

_Esto es muy cansado, ¿Cuánto más voy a seguir con esto?, siento que es demasiada responsabilidad para mí, pero los adultos siempre tienen buenas impresiones de mí, entonces… ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien seguir actuando así?... yo… solo quisiera poder dejar de sentirme así, dejar de fingir, ya no quiero sentirme de esta forma, sería bueno ser yo misma, aunque sea por un momento._

* * *

"Es hora de levantarse Kagome-chan, es tu primer día en Seiyo ¿No estás emocionada?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kikyo-sama."

"Ohayou Kagome-chan, baja a desayunar, Kaede está haciendo un delicioso desayuno para ti por tu primer día de clases."

"Hai." Kikyo-sama se retiró de mi habitación y yo entré a la ducha, después de salir me puse el uniforme, asegurándome antes de salir que todo este correctamente colocado, desde la camisa y corbata hasta la chaqueta y mi peinado.

El uniforme de Seiyo consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una chaqueta negra y una falda roja a cuadros, además llevaba zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y unos calcetines blancos que me llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla, llevaba mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de mi rostro, trataba de verme bien en mi primer día de clases porque realmente estaba algo nerviosa, aunque de todas formas debía estar presentable, no podía permitirme avergonzar a onii-sama al ir con un vestuario inapropiado a clases.

Me acerque a mi mesa de noche y tomé los dos clips para el cabello que se encontraban sobre ella, eran dos clips con forma de media luna de color dorado, tenía la gran sospecha de que eran totalmente de oro, ya que eran un regalo de onii-sama y el nunca compraría algo parecido a la joyería de fantasía, eso no era 'aceptable' según onii-sama, coloqué un clip en cada lado de mi cabello y me miré al espejo por última vez antes de ir a desayunar, una vez que termine mi desayuno tome mi bolso, el cual era totalmente blanco con decoraciones rosadas de flores de sakura y entonces me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ahí me esperaba Jaken, quien se supone me llevaría a Seiyo, aunque cuando me di cuenta de en qué vehículo iríamos tuve la intención de irme a pie, pero eso no sería del agrado de onii-sama o Kikyo-sama, así que solo suspiré y entré al vehículo mientras Jaken cerraba la puerta.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Este es mi primer día en Seiyo y estoy algo nerviosa, bueno… estaba algo nerviosa hasta hace un momento, ahora estoy aterrada, no quiero llamar la atención, pero ahora es imposible no hacerlo, estoy yendo a la escuela en limusina, ¿Por qué estoy yendo la escuela en limusina? Ah sí, es porque a onii-sama le encanta llamar la atención, onii-sama yo te quiero mucho, pero… ¡esto solo hace más difícil mi vida!_

"Señorita ya llegamos a nuestro destino."

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ya habíamos llegado, Jaken había bajado a abrir la puerta de la limusina y yo ya podía ver a la multitud de estudiantes que observaban curiosos el vehículo.

_Este es mi fin…_

Tomé la mano que Jaken me ofrecía y baje del vehículo con mi bolso blanco, entonces vi a la gran multitud reunida a nuestro alrededor y con la práctica que solo se puede obtener de ir a muchos eventos sociales de adultos me enfrenté a todos los estudiantes con una mirada que irradiaba seguridad y confianza, a pesar de que eso era lo que menos tenía en este momento.

_No puedo dejarme vencer ahora, yo soy Kagome Taisho, hermana de Sesshomaru Taisho y tengo que estar orgullosa de mi legado, no puedo bajar la cabeza ante nadie, eso sí haría que onii-sama se decepcionara de mí._

Después de despedirme de Jaken y que este se fuera, no sin antes decirme que iba venir a recogerme, avancé hacia la entrada de la escuela a paso firme, o tan firme como podía fingirlo, y entré a la escuela con destino a mi aula, el tercer grado de la clase luna, pero aún era temprano y faltaban alrededor de veinticinco minutos para el inicio de la clase, por lo que decidí recorrer la escuela mientras esperaba al inicio de las clases.

_Creo que iré hacia la entrada de la escuela, recuerdo haber visto una especie de jardín en algún lado, puede ser un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo._

"¡Kyaaa!"

"¡Son los guardianes!"

"Se ven tan geniales como siempre"

_¿Eh? ¿Qué ésta sucediendo? Hacen bastante escandalo aquí._

Tenía curiosidad así que me acerque a las personas que habían estado hablando, eran dos niñas que parecían ser mucho mayores que yo, quizás quinto o sexto grado, pero ellas se dirigieron a una tercera persona, una pelirosada que tenía su uniforme…

_¡Espera! ¡¿Eso es un uniforme?!_

La pelirosada tenía la camisa desarreglada, la corbata con medio nudo hecho y con la otra mitad por hacer, llevaba calcetines que no eran blancos, tenía un cinturón que no era parte de su uniforme y una banda roja con un imperdible en su brazo derecho.

_¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Cómo se atreve a llevar de esa forma el uniforme? ¡Onii-sama, sálvame!_

_Realmente es indignante tal uso del uniforme escolar, pero están hablando sobre lo que quiero saber y aunque onii-sama me ha enseñado que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, creo que se puede hacer una excepción con esta persona tan… tan… tan rebelde._

"Hinamori-san, como llegaste hace poco seguramente no sabes de ellos."

"Son llamado guardianes porque son estudiantes que están para los estudiantes, en el consejo estudiantil."

"Nos protegen de algunas leyes estrictas y nos alejan de las inseguridades."

"Está la silla del rey, Hotori Tadase-sama, la reina, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama, el Jack Souma Kukai-sama, el As, Yuiki Yaya-sama, además los guardianes tiene un Royal Garden donde beben té y pueden usar las capas reales."

 

Después de terminar de decir eso las dos estudiantes empezaron a saltar como locas o algo así, por lo que deje de prestar atención a lo que decían, mire al grupo que ahora identificaba como los guardianes, vi a un chico rubio de ojos color marrón rojizo, una chica de cabello largo púrpura atado en una coleta, un chico de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes y por último a una chica de ojos marrones y cabello marrón atado en dos coletas.

Pero la atención se dirigió repentinamente a la rebelde que tenía el uniforme mal colocado, al parecer estaba peleando con algo dentro de su bolso.

_¿Trajo animales a la escuela? ¡Esta alumna no conoce sus límites!_

El chico rubio, que quien sabe si será el rey o el Jack, aunque tampoco es como si importe, tomo el hombro de la rebelde, pero esta lo rechazó con un manotazo y se fue de forma grosera, como toda una alumna problema.

Entonces el timbre sonó y yo tuve que ir a mi aula, ya tenía suficiente con lo de esta mañana, no quería que además me regañaran por llegar tarde a clases en mi primer día.

* * *

"El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera, Higurashi-san puedes entrar."

Abrí la puerta del aula y me coloqué al frente de la clase.

"Hajimemashite, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, espero llevarme bien con todos mis compañeros."

Después de terminar mi corta presentación hice una reverencia hacia todos lo estudiante y espere la señal de la profesora para que me asigne mi asiento, pero repentinamente escucho que todos en el aula hablan al unísono.

"Amable y delicada, bienvenida Hime-sama"

_¿Hime-sama?_

"¿Fuiste tú quien bajo de la limusina hoy?" "¿A qué se dedican tus padres?" "¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?" "¿Te gustan los dulces?" "¿De do- "

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre mí, yo solo guarde la compostura y me quede parada al frente de todos mientras la profesora trataba de callar el alboroto.

"Higurashi-san toma asiento al lado de Suzuki-san, Suzuki-san alce la mano por favor."

"Hai sensei."

Suzuki-san era un niño con gafas redondas y cabello corto marrón claro, parecía una persona tranquila, al contrario que todos los demás del salón que seguían gritando cosas sin sentido, mientras la maestra trataba de calmarlos, claro que 'trataba' es la palabra clave, ya que no lo estaba logrando.

Y así comenzó mi primer día en Seiyo.

* * *

Si yo fuera una persona afortunada mi primer día hubiera sido tranquilo y sin nada en especial, pero no soy una persona afortunada, por lo menos no hoy, así que en mi primer día me encontré con una rebelde pelirosada, un gran grupo de fan de 'los guardianes', mi clase resultó estar totalmente loca y tengo que ir a una reunión de los guardianes, por supuesto que toda la escuela va a ir, no solamente yo, pero el punto es que no tuve un primer día tranquilo, por el contrario, hasta ahora había demostrado ser bastante agitado.

"En este momento iniciará la reunión de los guardianes, primero, me gustaría iniciar con el resultado de los votos sobre el uniforme, se ha determinado que el uniforme no tendrá ningún cambio significativo, sin embargo, si alguien tiene una sugerencia, que levante la mano por favor."

Hasta ahora el rey había demostrado ser una persona educada, era notorio debido a su forma de hablar, además de que ya me había informado lo suficiente, pues resulta que Jaken había colocado mi laptop en mi bolso, sin mi conocimiento y además actualizó mi base de datos añadiendo grades cantidades de información, ¿sobre qué trataba esta información?, pues trataba sobre Seiyo y sus estudiantes, la organización de la escuela y todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar saber, claro que en un caso normal, yo solo debería saber algo general, pero este no era un caso normal, por lo que estaba totalmente segura que onii-sama había hecho que Jaken investigue hasta el más oscuro de los secretos de cada alumno e incluso los del director.

Mientras estábamos en la reunión escuche una voz, aunque al parecer nadie más la oía.

' _Entonces solo cambia, de una chica que no es honesta a una que si lo es.'_

Y lo que sucedió después de escuchar aquello voz fue realmente raro, la chica pelirosa levantó su mano y se puso en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio.

"Hai, perdón por lo de hace un rato, me gustas príncipe."

Debido a que se confesó al rey de manera impulsiva y torpe.

"En este momento estamos en una reunión, por favor absténgase de hacer comentarios sin relación con el tema…"

Y fue rechazada contundentemente.

"… Además, ya hay alguien que me gusta, lo siento."

_Aunque no puedo decir que me sienta mal por ella._

Claro que después de ser rechazada, no soporto quedarse y escapó de la reunión, así que Souma, que ocupaba la silla del Jack, fue quien calmó a los estudiantes y continúo con la reunión, porque el rey fue detrás de la pelirosada luego de que esta escapara.

"Suficiente, si nadie tiene un comentario pasaremos al siguiente tema."

La reunión siguió con toda la normalidad que se pudo, después de una confesión y rechazo públicas, entonces las clases pudieron continuar y después de un día muy agotador escuchando 'Hime-sama' por aquí y 'Hime-sama' por allá por fin pude regresar a casa, claro que no sin antes escuchar 'Hime-sama', nuevamente, de parte de todos los estudiantes que vieron la limusina negra que me recogía.

Y así finalizó mi primer día en Seiyo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa esperaba escuchar '¡Kagome-chan! Ya estás de vuelta ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?' aunque por suerte no fue así, solo me recibió el agradable silencio de mi almuerzo listo para comerlo.

"Jaken… ¿Ocurrió algo durante mi ausencia?"

"Hai Kagome-sama, Kikyo se fue de viaje de negocios a París y no volverá hasta dentro de tres meses."

A Jaken nunca le agrado Kikyo-san, era muy amable y servicial con onii-sama y conmigo, pero se negaba a mostrar cualquier signo de respeto hacia ella, por eso siempre le decía Kikyo, nunca 'Kikyo-sama' o 'Kikyo-san'.

Al terminar de comer subí a mi habitación a descansar, ya que no me habían dejado tareas en clase, claro que apenas cerré la puerta solté un largo suspiro y me tiré de forma descuidada en mi amplia cama.

"Por fin puedo relajarme, hace demasiado tiempo que Kikyo-san se estaba quedando aquí, no es que me desagrade, pero su actitud conmigo es algo asfixiante" no pude evitar suspirar de nuevo "Por lo menos ahora tengo tres meses libres, este día no parece ser del todo malo."

_Aunque este día todavía no acaba y aún tengo que ir a esa fiesta por el cumpleaños de Takahashi-san…_

"Quisiera descansar, pero aún tengo que prepararme para la fiesta."

* * *

Estuve lista después de dos horas, entre el baño la elección de mi vestuario, accesorios y el regalo para Takahashi-san, finalmente termine eligiendo un vestido dorado con un lazo como cinturón, el vestido era de un color más claro que el cinturón pero ambos eran dorados, me coloque zapatos de tacón bajo con un lazo como adorno, lo que me gusto del vestido era que tenía varios pliegues que daban un aspecto de caída de cascada a la falda del vestido, se veía muy bien, aunque el motivo principal fue que combinaba con mis broches para el cabello, ya que yo siempre llevaba mis broches de media luna, para la fiesta había decidido llevar el cabello en un moño y los dos broches estaban juntos en el lado derecho, por último me coloqué una pulsera dorada con incrustaciones de piedra amatista morada.

Después de todo ese largo proceso de preparación baje al salón para que Jaken me llevara a la fiesta, ya que yo siempre debía asistir a toda clase de eventos sociales en representación de las empresas Taisho, aunque inicialmente los adultos se mostraban escépticos ante tenerme a mí como representante en esas fiestas de adultos, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de murmurar y por el contrario buscaban cerrar tratos cada vez que podían, ya que a pesar de estudiar en una escuela normal, yo tenía profesores particulares en casa y mi coeficiente intelectual era superior a la de los alumnos de universidad, a decir verdad yo solo iba a la escuela porque Kikyo-san deseaba que tenga una experiencia escolar normal, ya que no en realidad no era necesario, yo ya sabía todos los contenidos que me enseñaban y los que me iban a enseñar en los próximos años.

Jaken, tan servicial como siempre, me llevo hasta la mansión Takahashi en cuanto se lo pedí y yo me mantuve todo el camino mirando el paisaje por la ventana, tardamos una hora en el viaje desde la mansión Taisho hasta la mansión Takahashi y en cuanto llegamos ya era de noche, salí de la limusina blanca y entré a la fiesta, despidiéndome de Jaken, quien me llevaría de regreso dentro de cuatro horas.

* * *

"Por supuesto que veo como esto beneficia a su empresa, pero no entiendo de qué forma es provechoso para la compañía Taisho, me parece que aún no ha organizado muy bien su propuesta, lo más conveniente sería que hable con Sesshomaru-sama personalmente, si lo desea puede pedir una reunión con él a su secretaria una vez que haya reestructurado sus planes…. Si me disculpa, me retiro, ya es tarde y aún no he saludado a Takahashi-sama por su cumpleaños."

_Tres horas… tres horas… ¡Tres horas! He estado en esta fiesta por tres horas y todo lo que he hecho es conversar de negocios con cada empresario que se me cruza en el camino… Estoy cansada, todos los adultos me buscan para hablar sobre posibles contratos creyendo que es más fácil acercarse a mí que a onii-sama, lo mejor es salir al jardín, los adultos estarán tan ocupados buscándome en la fiesta que lo más probable es que ignoren el jardín._

Me dirigí hacia el jardín en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero me detuve cuando escuche una voz, por alguna razón me escondí entre los arbustos para ver mejor a la persona que hablaba, era un niña de mi edad o un año más que estaba sentada en una banca del jardín.

"… se supone que es mi cumpleaños, debería estar feliz, pero… esto no es diferente de cualquier fiesta que se hace por el cierre de un contrato, nadie en esta fiesta vino por mí…"

_Hay alguien…. ¿Hay alguien que se siente igual que yo?… No soy… ¡no soy la única inconforme con esta situación!..._

Estaba tan emocionada que sin querer me moví, haciendo demasiado ruido con los arbustos.

"¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Salga ya!"

"Sumimasen, no tuve intención de espiar, simplem-…"

Fui interrumpida por la niña que ahora reconocía como Takahashi Sango, la persona por la que se hizo esta fiesta.

"Taisho, tu eres Taisho ¿no es cierto?"

"Hai, mi nombre es Taisho Kag-…"

"¡Todo es tu culpa!"

_Mi culpa, ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?... no, para empezar ¡¿De qué tengo la culpa?!_

"Desde que esta fiesta empezó… no, desde antes de que la fiesta empezara, todo lo que escucho es Taisho, Taisho, ¡Taisho!, nadie vino por mí, todos, absolutamente todos en esta fiesta, vinieron porque fuiste invitada, a nadie le interesa mi cumpleaños, ¿Sabes lo que me decían todos los adultos?"

'Feliz cumpleaños Sancho, ya tiene siete años estás creciendo… de casualidad no habrás visto a Taisho-sama, no la encuentro en ninguna parte.'

"¡Mi nombre es Sango, no Sancho o Chango como los adultos me llaman y cumplo nueve años no siete! Taisho, Taisho, Taisho ¡¿Por qué eres tan especial?! Todo el mundo te busca, todos te prestan atención ¡Por culpa tuya es que soy invisible en mi propia fiesta!"

_¿Yo causé esto? ¿Es mi culpa?_

Alcé la vista y vi a Sango llorando, desde hace un rato que había estado llorando mientras hablaba y gritaba todas sus frustraciones, iba a disculparme por todo, pero en cuanto abrí mis labios, lo que salió de mi boca no fue una disculpa.

"No es mi culpa… ¡No es mi culpa!, nada de esto es mi culpa"

Sango me miró sorprendida a través de sus lágrimas, pues había alzado la voz y ni yo misma sabía porque es que no estaba disculpándome.

"Quizás nadie vino a esta fiesta por ti…. ¡Pero tampoco vinieron por mí! ¡Yo no soy importante! ¡No es a mí a quien buscan! Taisho-sama no soy yo, es a Sesshomaru-onii-sama a quien buscan, para ellos yo soy solo una niña tonta, si se acercan a mí es porque creen que pueden engañarme para que onii-sama firme alguno de sus contratos, para ellos… ¡Yo solo soy un medio para llegar a onii-sama!"

Sango no era la única que estaba llorando, ahora yo misma sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas y mi vista era cada vez más borrosa.

"Siempre ha sido así, siempre he sido solo alguien a quien quieren utilizar ¡Sesshomaru-onii-sama es quien realmente les importa!, yo estoy cansada… ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto!, ¡Quiero llorar!, ¡Quiero gritar!, ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, siempre tengo que sonreír…. siempre tengo que sonreír…. ¡Yo siempre sonrío aunque este llorando por dentro!... Estoy cansada de todo ¡Así que no digas que es mi culpa!"

_¿Es así? ¿Es esto lo que realmente siento?... sí, es esto lo que siento, lo que no tengo permitido decir, lo que me estaba ocultando a mí misma, así de destrozada estoy, solo que ahora estoy dejando de ignorarlo._

Me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía y vi que Sango no estaba mucho mejor que yo, esta era una escena patética, cualquiera que se asomara al jardín vería a dos niñas llorando, con lo ojos rojos y posiblemente ambas con sus vestidos sucios.

"¿Sabes?..."

Sango habló conmigo, lo que me sorprendió, porque ahora no parecía querer matarme, si no… creo que ella se veía diferente… no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero ella parecía…. libre.

"Mi nombre es Sango Takahashi, tengo nueve años y tú tienes un moño lleno de ramas por culpa de aquel arbusto."

"¡Queeeeeeeé! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!... Si llego a casa sucia ¡Estoy muerta!"

Creo que me veía ridícula, ya que estaba dando vueltas en círculos como loca desesperada mientras buscaba verme lo más decente posible, posiblemente fue mi ridiculez lo que hizo reír a Sango, porqué al poco tiempo ella empezó a reír, no sé si se reía de mí, pero entonces deje de correr por un momento y la vi riéndose tranquilamente, entonces, por alguna razón desconocida yo también empecé a reír, ni siquiera sabía porque me reía, pero me sentía feliz, después de haber gritado tantas cosas y posiblemente haber peleado con la heredera Takahashi me sentía feliz, creo que estaba loca, pero me sentía mucho mejor que antes de venir a esta fiesta, dejé de reír por un momento, aunque solo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho, pero puedes decirme la chica de las ramitas, es un gusto conocerte Sango, por favor seamos amigas."

Sango abrió los ojos sorpendida "Amigas…" Sango dudo por un momento, pero después su sonrisa volvió y tuve la impresión de que a pesar de su vestido sucio y su peinado desarreglado, se veía más radiante que si hubiera estado con un vestido nuevo y un peinado en perfectas condiciones.

"Por supuesto Kagome-chan, seamos amigas…"

Ese día en aquella fiesta encontré a mi primera amiga, ambas estábamos despeinadas y con los vestidos hechos un desastre, pero también ambas teníamos grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros y éramos más felices que nunca.

Ese día, Sango y yo hicimos juntas un deseo a una estrella fugaz que pasó mientras estábamos en el jardín, y aquella hora que quedaba antes de que Jaken me recoja, fue una hora mucho más divertida que todas las fiestas juntas a las que antes había asistido, por lo que cuando vino Jaken, sin importar que me regañó por el estado en que dejé el vestido, que me regañó por el peinado lleno de ramitas o que posiblemente se lo informaría a Sesshomaru-onii-sama, nada borró aquella sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, incluso mientras dormía estaba segura que mi sonrisa seguía ahí, porque…

Ese día…. Fue un día muy especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, pasen un buen día de San Valentin.
> 
> Publicado en fanfiction.net 07/01/15  
> Publicado en Archive of Our Own 14/02/16
> 
> Akari Kinomoto


End file.
